


cry to you beyond upon this bitter air

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blangst, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, trevor project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During practice one day, Finn borrows Blaine's phone. Finn discovers almost nightly calls to a "trevor" who he assumes Blaine is cheating on Kurt with. He calls Blaine out in front of everyone, only to find out the horrible truth about Blaine's life at home.<br/> </p><p>AU of Coming Back As We Are 'verse. How Kurt could have found out earlier, with less violence and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cry to you beyond upon this bitter air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't harm the turtledove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277865) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> Title is from "Immortal Autumn" by Archibald Macleish.

_"Sat on a roof_

_Named every star_

_Shed every bruise and_

_Showed every scar..."_

_-Coldplay, Amazing Day_

 

_"Pressure pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you, no man ask for..._

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming, 'Let me out!'"_

_-Queen_ , Under Pressure

 

"Hey, Blaine, I need to call my mom to tell her we're staying late for Glee," Finn says, walking up to Blaine where he's talking to Mike, "Can I borrow your phone? Mine's all out of battery."

"Oh, sure," Blaine replies, digging his phone out of the back pocket of his red jeans and handing it to Finn. "Just get it back by the end of Glee practice, okay? I need it tonight."

"Sure, dude, thanks," Finn says with a grin, and then ducks out of the room. Blaine returns to his conversation with Mike, forgetting all about it.

***

Ten minutes later the New Directions are deep in a heated argument over whether they were going to do "Edge of Glory" or "Fly" for Regionals when Finn walks back into the room, an angry expression on his face. He stalks up the steps to where Blaine and Kurt were sitting, Blaine's phone in hand. "Hey, dude," He confronts Blaine, and Blaine looks up at Finn's angry expression, a familiar lancet of fear flying through him before he can remind himself to _not worry, it won't hurt, he's not a bully or your parents, he's your boyfriend's brother_. "Be straight with me- are you cheating on Kurt?"

Blaine's jaw drops in complete shock as Kurt turns his gaze from his brother to his boyfriend, eyebrow raised in question. It's not a foreboding _how-could-you_  expression on Kurt's face, though, it's more of a teasing _what's-Finn-on-this-time._  Around them, at Finn's declaration, the voices of the other New Directions start to die down a bit.

"Of course not!" Blaine nearly shouts, shocked that anyone could even _t_ _hink_  that. Kurt is his _everything_ \- how could he _ever_  cheat on him?

"What even gave you that unthinkable idea?"

Finn's angry expression softens a bit into an apologetic one. He looks somewhat embarrassed, at least, as he somewhat nervously replies while holding out the phone to Blaine, "Well, there's a call on here to some guy nearly every night for the past year and a half. What was I supposed to think?" Finn cocks his head to the side a bit, his brow furrowing in confusion, "Who is this "Trevor" guy anyway?"

Blaine freezes.

He knows he has about five seconds to provide a reasonable explanation for "Trevor" (he's my physics partner, he's an old friend from the Warblers, etc.), but his mind can't provide any rational answers at the moment because everything traces back to his parents. He's called nearly every night since starting at Dalton, seeking out a voice that would understand, that could tell him that he wasn't alone and wasn't worthless. It had gotten especially bad earlier this year at McKinley, when everyone seemed to hate him, and he'd called _every_  night for a few weeks while sitting on the toilet with a razor in his hand, staring at its glinting edge and desperately wondering if the pain could relieve the clouds of misery. The only things that got him through that time were the thoughts of his wonderful boyfriend and the voice on the other end of the line.

Kurt leans forward and places a hand on his arm. Blaine turns to him, helpless to explain, and finds tears in Kurt's eyes. "Please tell me it's not the Trevor Project. Oh god, _please_ tell me I'm wrong."

Blaine looks at him, words trapped beneath years of repression and habit, and the barest of whispers escapes between dry lips. "I-I  _can't_."

Kurt leaps up from his chair and wraps Blaine in his arms. "Oh, honey," he says, and Blaine can hear the barely controlled sobs in his voice, " _Why_?"

The words die on Blaine's lips even as he leans into Kurt's embrace. Distantly, in the back of his mind, he registers the fact that the room around them has fallen silent, but it doesn't matter. All he can focus on is the secret that is aching to jump out of his lips, the words that are tearing at his heart. The world has fallen away, the only things in existence him, Kurt, and the presence of his parents looming over his shoulder, even now among friends. "M-my parents," he forces out in the quietest of whispers next to Kurt's ear, “And the bullies, and the New Directions at the beginning of the year, but mostly my parents. They said I wasn't good enough, that I would never measure up," Tears start to fall silently down his cheeks, and he chokes out the question, "But they're right, aren't they? I can't do anything right."

"No, they're not," Kurt whispers fiercely, then he tugs Blaine in tighter and places a kiss on his lips, "You are the most amazing person I've ever met."

The New Directions have no idea how to handle this. They are watching one of their strongest and calmest members (one who never participates in the chaotic drama that makes up the club unless it somehow involves his boyfriend) break down out of nowhere, whispering things about the Trevor Project and parents and bullies and _them_ that they can't believe they're hearing. How did they miss this? How could they have _contributed_ to this?

There are no words.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments- constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
